Game Time
---- Game Time 'is a 2.1 Insane Demon created by SimilarAMZ. This level is based on several notable flash games such as ''Heart Star, World's Hardest Game, Crazy Tracker, etc. Gameplay * '''0-4%: It is the start. You just need to jump over some blocks (which are spikes) and text will appear, saying: "Hello!, This is Mix of Flash Games I Like, I Hope You Enjoy!!" Afterward, the player advances to the introduction: Game Time. Then, a cube breaks a star. *'5-17%: Heart Star and World's Hardest Game' **'Heart Star: '''In Heart Star, you will use the spacebar to jump and mouse (Player 2) to change between Red and Blue (purple blocks don't need color to toggle). Some parts are very tricky, but with practice, you will easily pass this part. Continue to change colors and pass this section. **'World's Hardest Game: Like the original, you control a square to avoid blue balls and collect yellow balls (coins). If you do not collect all four, you cannot advance to Crazy Traker. The player does not need P2 here; just control the wave while avoiding blue balls and collecting yellow balls to reach the end. *'''18%-32% Crazy Traker and Light Bot **'Crazy Traker:' The player doesn't need P2 here; the player controls a mini ship and must avoid the metal hazards to reach the end. Pass through the gates and spinning things. It is very simple, but difficult. **'Light Bot:' Use the spacebar to switch between walk, turn right, turn left and light (use light in the blue square) and mouse to choose. The right "codes" are: walk, turn right, walk, walk, turn left, walk and light. *'33%-46% Spikes Tend to Kill You and Exit Path' **'Spikes Tend to Kill You: '''Here, you just need to control a mini cube and avoid spikes. Do not touch yellow bits and reach the end. **'Exit Path: You control a mini robot. Avoid a large number of saw blades, blades, spikes, and many more obstacles. Fly a lot to avoid obstacles. This section is very simple too. *'''47%-58% Fear Less and Last Egg Alive **'Fear Less:' You use the spacebar to jump and mouse to concentrate on attack (click on red) jump over Mushrooms and defeat the enemies. **'Last Egg Alive: '''Use the spacebar to jump and mouse to use power (laser or shrink) jump over spikes and jump in boxes to reach the end. It is a very simple concept. *'59%-69% Click Drag Type and Pwong''' **'Click Drag Type: '''Use the spacebar to turn left and mouse to turn right. The color you need to go will appear In the ball. Go in the right colors to reach the end. **'Pwong: Use the spacebar to move your paddle (bottom) to the left and mouse to the right. But some things will change between a smaller paddle and faster ball. Do not let the two balls fall. *'''70%-81% Tower of Heaven and Anbot **'Tower of Heaven: '''You control a mini robot. Fly through spikes and do not touch light color Blocks (they are disabled so you will fall). Reach the stairs to pass this section. **'Anbot: This is split up into two parts. In the first, use the spacebar to change saw blades' places to let Anbot pass through. In the second section, three ships will pursue you. Avoid the lasers using the spacebar to go up and the mouse to go down. *'''82%-100% Spewer and The I of It + The End **'Spewer:' Use the spacebar to jump and the mouse to Spew/Float, Like Swing Copter. Pass through spikes and jump over them to reach the end. **'''The I of It: '''You control a wave. It is very difficult. Do not touch orange blocks and reach the end. Sometimes the speed will change. In the end, jump over four little spikes (many people crashed here at 99%) and end the level. Trivia *Mulpan, Nexus, and many more people crashed at the four little spikes at 99%. *This level features many famous Flash games like The World's Hardest Game. Walkthrough Gallery Fear_LessGameTime.jpg|Fear Less. GameTimeMenu.jpg|Game Time Menu. ExitPathGameTime.jpg|Exit Path. SpewerGameTime.jpg|Spewer. Game Time.PNG|Heart Star. Category:Featured Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Insane Demons